


no need to say goodbye

by humanveil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s05e12 Safe House, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kevin’s only been home for a few hours. They still haven’t talked about it.





	no need to say goodbye

Their bedroom is dimly lit, the only source of light filtering in from the hall, casting the room in a gentle glow. Kevin stands in the doorway, shoulder brushing the wooden frame, his gaze focused on the bed, on where Raymond sits. He’s still dressed in his work clothes, his head bowed and hands clasped together. Kevin sighs when he sees him.

He’s only been home for a few hours. They still haven’t talked about it.

He walks forward slowly, the fabric of his robe rustling with each step. He knows Raymond can hear him, and yet the other man doesn’t look up. Doesn’t move. Just says: “You’re angry.”

A pause follows. Kevin stops just short of touching him, his exhale a long, low burst of air. “I was frustrated,” he corrects, his tone heavy with the stress of the past few months. With pent up emotion.

“Was?”

Ray has looked up, now; his eyes shining under the low light. To anyone else, he would look impassive, emotionless, but Kevin can see the hint of worry, the openness. It makes his mouth twitch slightly.

“As any sane man would be,” Kevin murmurs. He reaches out, up. Curls his hand around the back of Raymond’s neck, his touch light. Gentle. “Peralta has that effect.”

It’s meant to be light, humorous. To make Raymond smile. Only the worry doesn’t subside, not even as Kevin runs the pad of his thumb across Ray’s jaw, the side of his neck.

“I don’t plan on leaving,” Kevin says then, because it’s apparent that Raymond needs to hear it, that his earlier comments have caused lingering doubts. It’s understandable, of course, but Kevin hadn’t meant it, not really. It had just… slipped out. “I only wanted to come home.”

“And I only wanted you safe,” Raymond replies. He says it the same way he’s been saying it for weeks, now. The same righteousness, the same sincerity. Kevin could argue—could say that it was over the top, that it was too much, that some of the safety precautions were unnecessary. But it was over now, the situation dealt with. There was no point in staying angry.

“And now I’m both,” he says instead, his voice a bare whisper as he leans down, forward. His mouth capturing Raymond’s in a tender kiss. 

The act is easy, one that’s well practiced. Raymond leans into it, hands reaching for Kevin even as their mouths pull apart. Fingers clinging as if he’s not ready to let go. Kevin smiles softly, his grip on Raymond’s shoulders much the same.

It felt good—to be home, to be safe. To be back with his husband.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
